


Words Unspoken

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [39]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, mindreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili finds himself with an unexpected ability - and makes the most of it.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliada/gifts).



> For Aliada, who asked for a Story for Prompt Nr.123:  
> While speaking to person B, person A suddenly realizes that he is able to hear person B’s (obviously unintentional) thoughts, which results in a hilarious ‘secondary dialogue’ and a lot of suddenly revealed truths. Can be one-sided or mutual (that is, with both person A and person B being able to hear each other’s real thoughts)

“He’s so cute when he’s excited. Like an adorable puppy.”

Kili stopped mid-sentence and looked at Fili, brows drawn. But his brother just kept looking back, eyes and posture attentive.

“Did you think of anything else? Any new ideas?” Fili’s mouth said. It didn’t say: “I love his ideas. Even the crazy ones. Especially the crazy ones. Never a dull day with him. I wish I could cuddle him like we used to though, he looks so confused right now. Mhhhh, how best to help...”

Kili kept staring, ignoring Fili’s - actually pretty interesting - idea and kept listening to the strangely overlapping words.  
He shouldn’t be able to hear both. Not only because they overlapped, but because Fili _wasn’t saying them._

“We can cuddle if you want. I don’t know why we ever stopped.”

This time it was Fili who froze, both of his words screeching to a halt.

Kili didn’t get to see his brother confused often, but it was glorious each time.

Putting action’s to words, he strode forward and pulled Fili into a hug. It was a bit awkward, what with Fili still sitting, but his brother hugged him back readily enough, head resting on Kili’s shoulder and mouth still.

“This is nice, if a bit uncomfortable. I wonder if he’s okay though? Should I ask or would that destroy the moment? I don’t know how often I’ll get to have him close anymore, before he gets too busy, moves on to someone who will make his world light up. I wish I could be that person, I wish I could have this everyday, I wish I could tell him without losing him. This feels so good. Ouch, not a good position though. But no way in hell am I letting go first. Never.”

It was a constant flow, so opposite of Fili’s usually quiet nature. Still, leaning like this was really uncomfortable, and if he understood it right…

Kili moved away just enough to pull back Fili’s chair, and proceeded to plop down onto his brother’s lap. Still not completely comfortable, but at least his neck and back didn’t complain anymore. Had he ever sit on Fili like this before?

“...Kili?” Fili’s voice was strangely high pitched, and the endless stream had become all but unintelligible, a mix of wordless screaming and questions falling over each other.

“Do you want me to get up?” Kili asked, just in case, still hugging Fili tight. He felt his brother shiver, perhaps from Kili’s breath on his ear. Fili swallowed, thoughts still racing, too quick to understand, but the way Fili pulled him close, hands holding him just that bit closer, spoke for itself.

“No. Stay. If you want.”

Typical Fili. Kili grinned, laughed and squeezed tight.  
The thoughts were still racing, but Kili could make out single words and phrases - all of them positive, all but glowing. There was a strange purring sound overlaying everything that Kili knew his brother couldn’t actually make. It felt perfectly fitting nonetheless, and Kili wanted to hear it again and again.

“Then I’ll stay right here. Nowhere else I would rather be. And no one else I would rather be with. Ever. Ok?”

“Does he. Is he saying…?! I’m dreaming, this is a dream. Don’t let it stop, please! I don’t want it to stop, but” 

“Is everything ok? What brought this on?” Fili’s voice was uncertain, in a way Kili had never heard it before. That wouldn’t do.

“I love you. Have for a while now. I don’t want to dance around it anymore. And you love me, too, don’t you?”

Fili’s thoughts started singing, choirs and trumpets and a purring Kili already loved. 

“Yes. Mahal, Kili, yes, I love you! How did you…?” Fili laughed instead of finishing the question, and kissed his neck once, before resting his head against Kili’s shoulder again, only holding him that much closer.

Maybe later, if this persisted, he would tell Fili the truth and they could figure out what had happened to cause it. And probably have a long talk about what else they hadn’t been saying, too busy being uncertain, sure they had no chance. But for now Kili enjoyed Fili’s arms around him, the warmth shared, and affection falling from each other’s lips, while unspoken declarations promised him the world and purrs reverberated through his soul.


End file.
